


It's No Use

by sklauda1



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), egoraptor - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklauda1/pseuds/sklauda1
Summary: Egoraptor has once again come up against Silver the Hedgehog.





	It's No Use

Egoraptor levitated over the Soleanna town square, frozen in place by Silver's telekinesis. This was the 4936th time he had caught Egoraptor. Egoraptor cringed at the thought of hearing "it's no use!" and "take this!" as Silver flung him against the wall of a building and knocked out his rings. Instead, Silver just stood there holding Egoraptor in place.

"Aren't you going to go 'it's no use'?" Egoraptor sighed. "Get it over with."

Silver smirked. "I've got an even better idea." While holding Egoraptor off the ground, he used his other hand to pull a record player and speakers out of a nearby office window. Once he set them on the ground, he pulled out his own record. Egoraptor noticed there was a deep scratch in it before Silver put it onto the player and moved the needle to just after the scratch. Egoraptor realized what Silver was doing and struggled against his bonds. Silver cackled and sat down. "It's... no... use..."

"No, please don't do this! I'll admit defeat!"

"It's no use..."

"I'll put down the game. I'll never be grump again!"

"It's no use..."

"Please! No!"

Silver let the needle of the record player slip through his fingers. Egoraptor wished his hands were free so he could gouge out his ears as the record skipped over the same phrase.

"It's no use. It's no use. It's no use. It's no use. It's no use. It's no use. It's no use." Few things in his life had felt so blissful as when he finally died of thirst one week later.


End file.
